


Réquiem

by thelovearesick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dance Junkrat, M/M, Musician Mako, Roadrat Week, The Nutcracker AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: ¿Será posible qué algo tan delicado pudiera estar a su alcance?





	Réquiem

Las cosas nunca fueron sencillas para Mako Rutledge.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, tanto su familia como él habían batallado en todos los sentidos posibles. Hubo carencia, hubo pobreza y hubo muy pocas oportunidades para sobresalir.

Al ser el hijo mayor, Mako tuvo que arreglárselas a muy temprana edad para ser el sustento del hogar. Jamás le reprocho nada sus padres, sin embargo, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía directamente la culpa por todas las carencias de su vida y siempre habían dado el mayor esfuerzo para brindarles a sus hijos lo que tuviera a su alcance.

Muchas de estas cosas hicieron que Mako no fuera una persona particularmente culta, esforzándose con el pasar de los años para solventar todas aquellas carencias que le hicieron falta al abandonar la escuela y dedicarse de lleno a la mecánica en un pequeño taller en su vecindario.

Suponía que esa era una de las razones por las cuales ahora, a sus 48 años, se disponía a desarrollar ese lado artístico que jamás se permitió demostrar, retomando un fugaz recuerdo de algún momento en su juventud donde se le había permitido tener acceso a un pequeño y bastante maltratado violín.

Resultaba irónico para Mako el recordar la sorpresa al poder tocar con cierta entonación algunas cuantas notas, siendo guiado por el músico vagabundo que se encontraba tirado en la calle. Aquel hombre le había revelado con sorpresa que Mako tenía una habilidad natural para la música, lo que provocó que una ligera risa nerviosa saliera de sus labios, dejando el instrumento en la caja roída y con algunas cuantas monedas a los alrededores.

Mako jamás le habló a su familia de aquel episodio, prefiriendo reprimir aquello que se le había revelado de manera casi inesperada, como una especie de regalo cruel del destino. Estaba muy consciente de que no podría tener acceso a clases de música, ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de tener un instrumento propio.

Sus manos, que tenían la facilidad de tocar y aprender notas musicales, pronto se llenaron de cicatrices y marcas provenientes de las largas jornadas de arduo trabajo con maquinaría, sintiendo como la piel que recubría sus dedos se volvía cada vez más dura ante la callosidad que empezaba a brotarle.

Si algo había que lo caracterizara era su dedicación al trabajo, por lo que no fue sorpresivo que sus tareas en la el taller mecánico lo llevaran a tener un cargo mucho más estable en el mismo, logrando con el tiempo juntar el suficiente dinero no solo para sostener a su familia, sino para animarse y tener un negocio propio relacionado con la mecánica en motos y automóviles.

El éxito en el taller llevó a Mako a tener una clientela muy bien establecida, pudiendo tener un ritmo de vida mejor establecido y logrando juntar el dinero suficiente para poder adquirir uno de sus deseos más soñados: lograr comprar un violín de segunda mano.

Todavía recordaba a la perfección la sensación que sintió al llegar a su casa esa noche. Sus dedos callosos abrieron el papel amarillento, revelando ante sus ojos una pieza algo maltratada, pero bastante bien conservada pese a todo. Los dedos de Mako empezaron a tocar, palpando la sensación de la madera tallada y las cuerdas aflojadas bajo la rugosidad permanente de sus manos.

Con ayuda de un pequeño manual, Mako logró afinar el instrumento, volviendo a colocarlo en posición mientras sus ojos se cerraban, intentando recordar las breves enseñanzas de aquel músico callejero, logrando para su sorpresa tocar un par de acordes sencillos en pocos minutos.

 _“¿Será posible qué algo tan delicado pudiera estar a su alcance?”_ se preguntó por un momento, dejando el instrumento de lado mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Aquel maltratado violín fue uno de los muchos instrumentos que pasaron por sus manos, logrando con el pasar de los años descubrir su verdadera preferencia por tocar el violonchelo.

Sus dotes musicales le habían abierto muchas puertas que nuca había imaginado conseguir, logrando llevarlo a este momento preciso en que se encontraba sentado en un salón de baile, a pocas semanas de participar en la Sinfónica que ambientaría la obra de teatro _El cascanueces._

Los ojos de Mako pasaban de los espejos a sus manos, teniendo el instrumento acomodado a la altura de su pecho, dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos lo habían hecho perder la concentración en su ensaño.

Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas en ese momento. Los actores se habían ido hace poco y los demás miembros de la Sinfónica se habían retirado al apenas terminar el ensayo, por lo que Mako había aprovechado la soledad para poder practicar más en paz. Claro estaba que los momentos de paz duraban poco para él, sobre todo al notar como las luces del salón empezaban a prenderse una a una, mientras una figura se adentraba de manera apresurada al salón.

— ¡Oh, disculpa! Pensé que todos se habían ido. Espero no interrumpirte.  

La voz del joven se había elevado más de lo que Mako hubiera imaginado. Al levantar la vista, una brillante mirada ámbar le regresaba el gesto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La ropa del joven todavía se encontraba húmeda debido a los ensayos anteriores. Mako los había visto ensayar por un momento, pero se había tenido que retirar al poco tiempo al tener que a acomodar su instrumento.

— No me interrumpes en nada. Eres Jamison, ¿cierto? Tu interpretaras al…

— ¡Al Rey Ratón, si! Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esté momento, creo que desde que era niño y leí por primera vez la historia. Siempre había soñado con interpretarlo.

El entusiasmo del joven actor lo había interrumpido al hablar, pero eso era algo que a Mako no le  molestaba. Por el contrario, Mako entendía a la perfección lo que era tener un sueño, sabiendo bien como se sentía que las circunstancias truncaran las oportunidades.

Aunque no conocía a Jamison, Mako estaba casi seguro que el esfuerzo que el joven había tenido para alcanzar aquel sueño había sido el doble que sus demás compañeros, sobre todo al notar las prótesis tanto en su pierna como en su brazo.

Los ojos de Mako bajaron al darse cuenta de la forma en la que observaba a Jamison, pero el joven rió despreocupado, acercándose a paso apresurado a su dirección.

— ¡No te preocupes! Muchas personas sienten curiosidad por mis prótesis. Incluso algunos me han cuestionado como puedo bailar e interpretar con estas cosas, así que las miradas de curiosidad son el menor de mis problemas.

Mako quiso disculparse por un momento, pero el rostro cargado de entusiasmo de Jamison parecía restarle importancia al momento de incomodidad. Para su sorpresa, Jamison continuó con su explicación.

— Fue durante un viaje en carretera. Tuvimos un accidente por culpa de un auto que se atravesó en una curva. Nuestro auto se volteo y mi lado fue el más afectado. Como no pudieron hacer mucho, perdí la pierda y el brazo durante ese día.

— Lo siento mucho.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos a ambos después de aquella pequeña aclaración. Pese a la naturaleza trágica de su historia, Jamison volvió a sonreírle a Mako, empezando a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento mientras su mirada vagaba del espejo hasta el enorme instrumento frente a él.

— Quizá suena un poco extraño decirlo, pero, ¿crees que puedas tocar un poco? Me gustaría ensayar con música de fondo.

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron con sorpresa, asintiendo al poco tiempo. El entusiasmo del joven actor parecía incrementarse nuevamente, sobre todo al escuchar las primeras notas del imponente instrumento llenar los alrededores del pequeño salón.

Jamison hizo un par de ejercicios de estiramiento más antes de ponerse a danza. Al principio, Mako creía que sería una rutina referente a lo visto en los ensayos, pero al fijar su vista nuevamente en la figura del actor, los movimientos asemejaban más una rutina de ballet que algo semejante al Rey Ratón.

Tanto la como la prótesis como la pierna se elevaron en las puntas desde el piso, elevándose la prótesis mientras Jamison empezaba a girar con sincronía y delicadeza.

Las notas de Mako continuaron  sonando en una nota grave, mientras sus ojos seguían por instinto el andar de Jamison por el salón, siendo testigo de cómo se elevaba, giraba, se contraía y formaba un perfecto arco en algún momento determinado.

Realmente no tenía nada que envidiarle al resto de la compañía actoral y danzante. Los movimientos de Jamison eran precisos y delicados, bastante contradictorios a su apariencia desalineada, pero por sobre todo era admirable ante el esfuerzo doble de cargar con dos prótesis en su cuerpo que constituían un peso extra a su equilibrio.

“ _Es muy talentoso…”_ pensó Mako en un momento dado. El tiempo había pasado sin ser perceptible a ello. Tanto Jamison como Mako no había parado de ensayar hasta que los dedos de Mako y el cuerpo de Jamison habían tenido que tomarse un descanso repentino.

La respiración del joven actor era agitada al haber aumentado la intensidad de sus movimientos. No había parado de ensayar hasta las notas del violonchelo habían finalizado. Todo lo había quedado en silencio nuevamente en poco tiempo, mientras Mako se preguntaba en que tanto pensaría aquel joven actor al mirar su reflejo fijamente en uno de los espejos de la pequeña habitación.

— Eres un digno Rey Ratón — se había atrevido a mencionar.

Los ojos de Jamison volvieron a mostrar aquel extraño brillo, volviéndose de su trance para regresarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al hombre del violonchelo. El rostro de Mako se había sentido enrojecido y ardiente en poco tiempo. _¿Será posible qué algo tan delicado pudiera estar a su alcance?_

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA QUIZÁ SEA MÁS DE UN CAPÍTULO (?)


End file.
